Prank Wars
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Drake and Josh have had it with all of Meghan's pranks, so they have decided to challege her to a prank off. Let's hope the boys are ready for what Meghan can throw at them.
1. Default Chapter

Prank Wars 

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh)

Chapter 1 Let the Pranking Begin 

Blood curdling screaming filled the home of Drake and Josh. A girl sat laughing at the breakfast table. She reached for her cup of Oj still chuckling to her self. Her parents stared awkwardly at her, but after continued to eat. Josh ambled down the stairs backpack on, ready for school. He sat down next to his stepsister wondering what was so hilarious.

" What is so funny, Meghan?" Josh asked.

" Nothing," she answered.

" Where's Drake?" Audrey asked.

" I think he is taking a shower," Josh answered.

Suddenly the sound of thunder came down the stairs. It was no storm but Drake. Within his hair was a comb that seemed to stay in the same position. He stared at Meghan for ten minutes and continued after he sat down.

" Honey," Audrey replied. " Why is there a comb stuck in you hair?"

" Ask, Meghan," Drake glared.

" Meghan, did you have something to do with this?" Walter asked.

" Of course not," she smiled. " I have been downstairs the whole time."

" She is a liar!" Drake shouted.

" Now, Drake, if Meghan said she didn't commit the crime then we should believe her," Audrey answered.

" You always believe her!" Drake argued.

" Now, Drake…" Audrey began.

Drake leaped out of his chair and headed for the front door.

" We'll get breakfast on the way," Drake answered. " Come on Josh."

Josh stared at the pancakes then back at Drake. Impatiently Drake waited.

" Drake, the pancakes," Josh complained.

" We don't have all day," Drake yelled.

" Oh," Josh moaned. " I wanted to eat the pancakes."

Taking his backpack in his hand he headed out the door with Drake.

* * *

Inside the car Josh and Drake kept quiet. Josh turned to Drake. 

" Drake," Josh called.

" What I am trying to drive and wave at girls here," Drake smiled waving at a car full of girls driving next to them. " Extra giggly bunch."

" You still have the comb stuck in your hair," he answered.

Stopping the car at a red light Drake stared at his reflection in the review mirror. The comb from home was still in the same position in his hair. Looking back at the girls he hoped they didn't notice, but sadly that was the only reason they were giggling.

" Tried to tell you," Josh smiled.

" Oh, I'll get Meghan for this," he growled.

" I'd get that comb out of your hair first," Josh suggested.

Once Drake parked the car in the school parking lot he turned to Josh.

" Help me get this distraction out of my hair?" Drake pleaded.

" Okay hold on,"

Josh clamped his hands around the comb in Drake's hair. Pulling with all his might he couldn't get it out.

" Okay, don't panic," Josh, said.

" Don't panic," Drake frowned. " All the hot girls are in my English class. They can't see me like this."

Josh glared.

" The only way that is coming out of you hair is with some scissors," he explained. " Good thing I have some here."

" Oh no, you aren't cutting my hair," Drake hollered. " I wont let you."

" That is the only way you are getting the comb out," he said.

" Fine, but if you cut too much I will kill you," he sneered.

" Don't worry I watched this on extreme makeover once," he grinned.

Few minutes later the comb was out of Drake's hair.

" Josh, you did it," Drake yelled.

" Well, you're welcome Drake," he smiled. " I like to know I helped in some way. I like to think you would do the same for me. We're brothers and we have to stick together. Meaning I'll be there for you…

While Josh was droning on Drake got out of the car and caught up with a cheerleader. When Josh's speech was over Drake was nowhere in sight.

" Drake," he searched.

* * *

During English class Drake played with his pencil looking up to listen once in a while. 

" Hey, Drake do you want to play video games with me when we get home?" Josh asked.

" Whatever as long as you don't bother me," he replied.

The bell rang loudly signaling all the teens to leave. At the lockers Drake was chatting with the captain of the cheerleading squad.

" So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," he smiled. " I mean since we are beautiful it would be only right if we went out."

" Drake,"

" I mean two beautiful people going out is a wonderful thing," he continued.

" Drake,"

" What do you say?"

" Drake!"

Drake whirled around.

" What Josh," he asked.

" I have this cool new magic trick to show you," he grinned.

" I'm kind of trying to get a date with a cheerleader here," he answered.

" But Drake,"

Drake shooed Josh away. Turning back to talk to the girl she was gone.

" Well, now that she is gone I guess I will see your trick," he mumbled.

" Okay brother prepare to be amazed," he announced.

" Wow me,"

Josh showed Drake there was nothing up his sleeves then he said the magic words. After he pulled out a long cane from his right sleeve.

" Tada," he screamed.

" Josh, that was nice," he nodded. " And it couldn't wait why?"

" I just thought I would show you," he answered.

" That is nice," Drake answered. " Josh, next time wait till after I get the girl."

" Oh sorry about that," he frowned.

" No probably," he smiled. " My schedule is full anyway."

" Of what?"

" Dates,"

Josh stared at Drake, but then walked to his next class.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang out through the whole school. Drake put his backpack on then waited for Josh by his car. 

" Hey Drake," Josh waved.

" Hey Josh," he waved back.

Back in the car the two boys made it safely back home. Quickly they opened the front door then retreated to their room. As Josh turned the doorknob a tennis ball smashed him in the head. Soon many tennis balls attacked Drake and Josh. Located in their room was a tennis ball shooter. Drake dodged the balls and turned off the machine.

" Hey I was practicing," Meghan snorted emerging from somewhere in their room.

" What exactly?" Drake eyed her.

" Tennis of course," she smirked, " I have a big game tonight."

" So you were practicing in our room," Josh asked. " Why not a let me think a tennis court."

" That wouldn't be fun," she answered. " Then I wouldn't be able to break your things in the process."

" Meghan, out!" Josh shrieked.

Meghan ran out of the room.

" Can I have my racket?" she asked.

" No," Drake responded closing the door.

" Tennis practice in our room!" Josh yelled. " Our room!"

" I know," Drake slumped onto the couch.

The video game system was turned on and Josh began to choose his player. Drake chose his player too.

" You're going down brother!" Josh shouted.

" Not if you don't first," Drake smirked.

" Boys dinner," Audrey yelled.

" Race you there," Josh smiled.

After dinner the boys headed back upstairs ready to continue their game. Once they both walked in they slipped.

" Ouch," they replied.

Dusting themselves off they headed back to their game. As they sat down they were instantly electrocuted.

" Meghan!" they shouted.

Soon Meghan was in their room smiling evilly.

" What is the matter?" she asked innocently.

" We know you rigged our couch," Drake answered.

" Yeah," Josh shouted.

" And we don't like it," Drake continued.

" So?"

Drake glared holes into his little sister. How could she be so evil? How? He then put on a smile.

" Meghan, why do you torture us?" he asked.

" Because it is so easy," she laughed.

" Meghan, how would you like if I rigged your couch," Josh asked.

" First of all you wouldn't be able to, second of all you would get caught if you tried and third of all I don't have a couch," she said.

" If you should know Drake and I are very sneaky," he grinned.

" You and moron?" she giggled. " You both could never prank me."

" You never know," Drake added.

" That is too funny," Meghan chuckled. " More funny then Drake sleep walking."

" I don't sleep walk," he frowned.

" How do you know you are asleep when you do," she smiled. " If you excuse me I have a tennis match in thirty minutes."

Slowly Meghan exited the room.

"She makes me so mad," Josh grumbled.

" Yeah, wish we could do something," Drake frowned.

" That's it,"

" What?" Drake asked.

" We do something about it," he began. " First we find a prank so bad that it will teach her not to prank us."

" Good idea," Drake nodded. " How do we do that?"

" Easy," Josh smiled. " The internet.

" Huh?"

" You'll see," Josh answered.

Eagerly Josh ran to his computer and started it up. He smiled at the different options he was receiving from the net.

" So many choices," Josh grinned.

" Pick something easy," Drake ordered. " I don't have all day to do it."

" Why not?"

" I have a date tonight,"

" Who a cheerleader?"

" No the cheerleader's best friend who isn't a cheerleader,"

Josh went back to the computer and clicked on one of the options. Then he wrote down what they would need.

" We're going to need an airplane, some waterballons, and ketchup," he informed.

" Ketchup?"

" Oh just go get the things,"

Drake shrugged leaving the room. Soon he returned with all of the items.

" I have to stall Meghan you put the balloons in the airplane,"

" How?"

" There is a compartment meant for dropping fake missiles," he instructed.

" Take the missiles out and put the water balloons filled with ketchup in."

" How will I know when to start?" he asked.

" Don't worry, once I come back it will begin,"

Josh left the room to stall Meghan. When Drake was about to put the three waterballons in, he got a phone call. Picking up the phone he heard the voice of his date. Smiling he started using his Drake charm. He had the water balloons in hand. Noticing that he tossed them aside. The three balloons didn't break luckily. Josh reentered the room and picked up the plane. Starting it up he flew it into Meghan's room. Pressing the button for drop, he heard no screaming. Drake hung up the phone and realized he forgot to put the balloons in.

" What could of happened?" he wondered. " I thought this was foolproof."

Drake tapped Josh on the shoulder.

" I read the directions carefully," he frowned. " Maybe I didn't aim right."

" Or maybe the balloons weren't in the plane," Drake answered.

Josh whirled around to see Drake holding the three balloons in his hand.

" What is the point of the airplane if there are no balloons?"

" I don't know,"

" Maybe this will help you realize," Josh said smacking one of the balloons into Drake's face.

" Dude you shouldn't have done that,"

" Oh but I did,"

Drake picked up a balloon and smashed it into Josh's face. Both boys began to wrestle on the floor over the last balloon. A plane came zooming into their room. It hovered above them, but they didn't notice. The drop compartment opened and tons of ketchup poured on them. They both looked at each other and then the airplane.

" Meghan!" they shouted.

* * *

The door opened and Drake walked through. He wore a smile on his face. He just was coming back from his date.

" How was it?" Josh asked.

" Great,"

" That's good,"

" Has Meghan done anything?"

" She has been quiet for a long time," Josh replied.

" Good, well I'll be off to bed," Drake yawned.

Both boys went to their beds and instantly fell asleep. After an hour Drake rose from his bed still sleeping. He opened the door and headed down the stairs. Meghan's door opened and she looked out. Happily she followed Drake downstairs.

" Drake," she called.

There was no response. Drake entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet where he hid his candy stash. Sitting down Drake began to eat candy after candy. Meghan laughed to her self. What could she do to make this interesting? After Drake ate the whole bag of candy he went back upstairs. Meghan was close behind as she entered Drake's room. Drake stopped in front of his guitar. Picking it up he began to play and sing. After thirty minutes he put his guitar back down.

" Drake, attack Josh," she whispered in his ear.

Drake nodded. Moving his feet he made his way to Josh's bed. Then Drake began whacking Josh with a bat. Meghan secretly left the room.

" What! What!" Josh screamed in his sleep.

Opening his eyes he saw Drake whacking him.

" Drake! Drake!" Josh yelled.

Josh took the bat from Drake and whacked him with it. Drake woke up.

" Hey what am I doing here?" he asked. " And why do you have a bat?"

" You were sleep walking," Josh said.

" Oh I guess I should go to bed then," he responded.

Climbing into his bed he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Drake yelled making Josh jump. 

" Where did my candy stash go?" he screamed.

Meghan laughed evilly.

" Was it you Meghan?"

" No it was you," she corrected him. " Last night you ate the whole bag."

" No way!" he hollered. " It will be forever till I get another bag."

" Guess you need to stop sleep walking then," she suggested.

Josh was walking around in circles.

" Josh you don't have a tail," Drake grinned.

" Ha-ha, since our plan didn't work yesterday," Josh glared. " We have today, which is a Saturday, meaning we have all day."

" I have a date tonight," Drake smiled.

" With who?"

" Cindy, she's a gymnast,"

" What happened to the cheerleader's friend who isn't a cheerleader?"

" She was boring,"

Josh looked back at his plans.

" This is going to be a better trick," Josh promised.

" Better then the airplane thing because it didn't even work," Drake responded.

" That was your fault," he yelled. " Your fault!"

" Fine what is our plan?"

" Not now," he grinned. " I'll tell you in an hour."

" Right,"

Meghan overheard them talking.

" So they have a new plan," she smiled. " Can't wait to see it fall apart."

Meghan walked up stairs and hid in Drake and Josh's room. After hearing the plan she laughed knowing it wouldn't work. She decided to get to work on her own plan.

" You understand Drake?" Josh asked.

" Yes," he nodded. " So I hide a hose in her stuff animal then…

" No I hide the hose," Josh corrected. " You get Meghan out of her room."

" Oh okay," Drake smiled. " Now?"

" No when Meghan graduates of course now!"

Drake headed out the door. Walking into Meghan's room he noticed she was watching TV. Placing him self next to her he waited.

" What do you want?"

" Can't a guy watch TV with his sister?"

" I guess,"

" How about I fix you a sandwich?"

Meghan pondered for a minute. She nodded. Following Drake downstairs she watched him make her a sandwich. Josh snuck into Meghan's room. With scissors he cut open the back of a teddy bear's head. He shoved the hose inside and hid the rest of it under Meghan's bed. It was a tough job getting the hose out of the yard, but Josh was smart he could do it. Hearing footsteps he began to exit the room. When he touched Meghan's doorknob he was instantly trapped in a cage.

" Rats,"

" Drake," Meghan called. " Do you think I could water the plants?"

" Of course," he smiled.

" Turn on the hose for me Drake,"

Drake reached for the hose. He had a feeling he was supposed to do something before that, but he couldn't remember. Upstairs in Meghan's room Josh heard the sound of rushing water looking at the stuff animal he saw water shoot from the mouth of the bear. The huge stream of water shot at Josh. Drake went back inside remembering what he had to do.

" Meghan, you need to go to your room," Drake ordered.

" Why?" she asked.

" Just go,"

Drake opened the door to Meghan's room and was shot with water. Meghan stood to the side so the water wouldn't touch her.

" Drake," Josh shouted.

"What happened to you?" Drake asked.

" A hose is what happened to me," he screamed. " A hose."

The cage lifted off the ground freeing Josh. Finally Josh was free, but wet. Both boys looked at Meghan.

" You're dead!" they yelled.

Meghan ran screaming down the stairs where Walter and Audrey were just coming inside. She ran to her parent's side still screaming.

" Boys! Boys!" she hollered.

" Demon!" Josh pointed at her.

" Yeah, she messed up our prank," Drake spoke.

" Prank?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

" Oosp," Drake mumbled.

" Nice going Drake," Josh muttered.

" Mom they ruined my room," she cried. " They put a hose in it and turned it on. Now my room is wet."

" Is this true boys?" Walter questioned.

" Yes," they responded.

" You both are grounded for two weeks," Audrey replied.

" You can't ground me I have a life, on the other hand you can ground Josh because he doesn't have a life," Drake pleaded.

" I to have a life,"

" Discussion is over," she frowned. " Up to your room."

The boys trudged up the stairs. Within their room they began to talk.

" That was the last straw," Drake yelled.

" Yeah the war has begun," Josh screamed. " Hear that Meghan."

* * *

Meghan laughed at the TV screen.

" I heard you," she grinned. " And I except you challenge. Prepare to lose."

* * *

End of chapter one.


	2. Drake and Josh's Genius Prank

Prank Wars

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh)

Chapter2 Drake and Josh's Genius Prank 

Sunday morning came around the corner. The sun was rising slightly over the horizon. Golden colors shone through the windows of the Drake and Josh home. The sound of a pencil scratching lightly upon a paper echoed throughout the household. Josh sharpened his pencil a third time only to break it again because of pure excitement. Drake slept lazily in his bed arm hanging over the side. Soft breathing escaped his mouth. Scanning his work he checked his computer to make sure he copied everything right. Then checked his work again.

Getting up from his seat he rushed over to where Drake was sleeping. He held the papers in his hand. Poking his brother he waited for him to wake, but he didn't. Again Josh poked him, but there was no movement. He brought out a mega phone and shouted into it.

" I'm up!" Drake hollered.

" Good,"

" You know it is eight o' clock in the morning?" Drake asked.

" Yes," Josh responded. " Meghan was probably up at five."

Drake glared at Josh then put his pillow back over his head.

" Drake, get up," Josh screamed. " We don't have all day."

Drake swung his legs over the side then headed outside to the bathroom. There was a loud crash then there was a splash. Josh opened the door to see Drake covered in water. Smiling Josh gave Drake a look of pity. Giggling was heard a few inches away.

" Meghan," Drake shouted.

There was no response. Drake continued to make his way to the bathroom. Returning from the bathroom he reached for some clothes to wear.

" What is so important that you had to wake me up at eight o' clock in the morning?" Drake questioned.

" A prank," Josh concluded. " A very genius prank."

" I see do share," Drake reached for the papers.

" No, Drake, you are the reason why most of our pranks didn't work," Josh explained. " So I will tell you the plan later."

" How later?"

" An hour," Josh smiled. " Now you eat breakfast. I have some mistakes to fix."

Drake shrugged, but obeyed. After eating a bowl of frosted flakes he placed him self in front of the TV.

" Just a bunch of reruns," he sighed.

" Hello Drake," a voice boomed.

" Who said that?" he asked.

" It is me you sister Meghan," she sang out. " You'll never beat me."

" We can too," Drake yelled back. " Josh and I have a awesome plan."

" Do you know what that plan is?" she questioned.

" No, but I can tell it will be great,"

" I see," she pondered.

Drake wondered why Meghan was silent. Was she afraid of their prank? Or did she already know what it was? Drake decided to ignore her. Their prank was going to work he could feel it. An airplane zoomed into the living room landed right in the front of Drake's feet. He carefully picked it up. The compartment underneath opened and a note slid out. Picking it up it read:

_Dear Drake,_

_Meet me in my room._

_This message will self-destruct._

Drake laughed at Josh's self-destruct sentence. That only happened in spy movies. Suddenly the note began to heat up. Drake threw it to the side. The note crumbled up and disappeared.

" Self- destruct ha," Drake, laughed.

There was a low rumbling sound then a boom. Drake was blown off the couch. Afraid of after shocks he ran upstairs to his room. Josh sat at his computer desk papers in hand. The papers were in a plastic covering. Josh motioned Drake over and told him to pull up a chair.

" Drake, do you think you are worthy enough of these plans?" Josh eyed Drake.

" If you mean beautiful enough you don't have to worry about that," Drake laughed.

Josh shook his head.

" These plans could change the course of the war forever," Josh sighed rising from his chair. " Now that summer is here our enemy will have more time to plan. And so will we."  
Drake watched Josh stare out the window.

" I have been working on these plans for approximately three hours. I feel my prank will revolutionized the way people prank from now on."

" Wow, Josh don't you think you are taking this a little to seriously?" Drake asked.

" Drake you wouldn't understand," Josh laughed looking at Drake. " You are too young in the mind. If this prank works not only will we have gotten our revenge, but older brothers all over the world will honor us. We will go down in prankster hall of fame."

" There is a prankster hall of fame?" Drake asked.

" That isn't the point," Josh frowned. " Drake are you ready for the hard work that will come with these plans. The suffering, blood and sweat that will come with the sweet revenge. Are you ready for the commitment?"

" Sounds like I'm getting married," Drake mumbled. " Yes I'm ready."

" Raise you right hand and repeat after me," Josh announced. " I Drake Parker solemnly swear I will not mess up this prank with my idiocy or lack of an attention span."

Drake repeated the words clearly and correctly. Josh smiled he then ran up to his brother and hugged.

" Let the prank begin," Josh grinned.

Before Josh said a word he closed all the windows in their room. Then he closed the door. After he ran over to a notebook positioned on his desk and threw it in the closet.

" What was that about?" Drake asked.

" Sh, young prankster," he howled. " There is an evil listening."

" You mean Meghan?"

" Sh,"

Josh crawled over to the closet then stomped on the notebook five times. After he covered it with coats. Satisfied he went back over to Drake, who was staring wide-eyed.

" Let the pranking begin brother," Josh chuckled.

Taking the plans out of the plastic cover he cleared his throat.

" Everything is in place Drake," Josh grinned. " All you have to do is push the button."

" That's the plan?" he asked. " What about all the papers and the notes you wrote?"

" I can't have you know all of the plan," Josh raised an eyebrow.

" I guess,"

* * *

Meghan Parker was trying to listen to her brother's plan, but couldn't hear anything. Frustrated she rose out of her chair and headed to their room. Opening their door no one was in sight. On Josh's desk there was a remote. She smiled evilly this was the remote for their plan. She was about to touch it, but lasers surrounded the object. Carefully she maneuvered her hand through the laser and got the remote.

" Guess your plan won't be working," she grinned.

Meghan quickly took the remote control and then went back to her room to get her prank ready.

* * *

Drake entered the room a Pepsi can in his hand. Josh followed carrying bags of chips.

" Oh no the remote is gone," Drake pointed.

" You mean this remote?" Josh smiled bringing a remote from his back pocket.

" I thought…

" Let the prank begin," Josh smirked.

* * *

Meghan sat in her room tinkering with her ray. The ray was made to zap someone from a long distance. A real fun object used for pranking stupid brothers like Drake and Josh. Something moved on her shelf. What could it be? Curiously Meghan rose from her bed and walked over to her shelf. One of her teddy bears jumped off the shelf and attacked Meghan. She screamed throwing her stuff animal aside. Then her polar bear pounced and after her stuffed dog. 

" What is going on?" she shouted.

All of her stuff animals formed an army right in front of her. Meghan rushed out of her room. Running downstairs she tried to find a way out. Picking up the phone she tried to contact her mother and father who were away at work. They both weren't picking up so she tried to hang up the phone. But it was stuck to her head. She could hear the plush trooping into the kitchen. Meghan ran to the kitchen door to the outside. By the time she got to the door the phone almost ripped out of the wall. Opening the door feathers and honey poured onto her head.

" No," she cried out.

A flash blinded her. A picture landed on the ground. Josh picked it up.

" Gotcha!" Josh hollered.

Drake laughed out loud. What a funny prank.

" It was you?" Meghan growled.

" It's true," he hollered. " You must be wondering how I could do such a thing. Well I just did."

" Wow, Josh I didn't think your prank was this good," Drake chuckled.

" I'll get you for that Josh," Meghan mumbled. " You better lock your door tonight."

" Meghan, Meghan, " Josh laughed. " We are the new pranksters on the block. The only one that will be getting anyone is us and we will be getting you."

" Yeah," Drake added.

Drake and Josh gave each other a high five.

" This was a lucky shot," Meghan smiled. " I will get my revenge. And I will make you sorry."

Drake and Josh left the room.

" Hey, Meghan, since you have that phone plastered to the side of your head why don't you order a pizza. I like mine large with huge amounts of victory on it," Josh grinned.

With that the boys left Meghan covered in honey and feathers. Meghan was real angry.

" They don't know who they are messing with," Meghan stated.

* * *

" Hey, Drake, what do you think, Meghan meant by lock your door tonight?" Josh asked.

" Don't listen to her," Drake smiled. " She is just angry."

" What if she attacks us in our sleep?" Josh asked.

" She can't do that," Drake chuckled. " Can she?"

" I don't know?" Josh kept looking at the door. " Good thing it is still morning."

The phone rang and Josh jumped up to go get it.

" Hi mom," Josh greeted. " You and Dad will be home really late. Okay. How's Meghan? She's fine. We're okay too. Bye."

" So mom is coming home late," Drake, repeated.

" Dad too," Josh added.

" Don't you think that is strange?" Drake questioned.

" Yes, but let's not worry about Meghan because she…

Right in the middle of Josh's sentence an arrow zoomed into the room. It shot through one of Drake's pillows. It read:

_**Dear Drake and Josh,**_

_**You better sleep with your door locked because what I am going to do to you tonight won't be pretty.**_

_**Love your sister,**_

_**Meghan**_

" Josh," Drake frowned. " Meghan has some nice handwriting."

" Give me that," Josh shouted. " It won't be pretty. Drake I'm scared."

" Of our little sister?" Drake laughed.

" No the demon inside our little sister," Josh whispered.

" Oh, well I'm here and nothing scares me," Drake smiled.

* * *

Josh dialed the number written on a piece of paper. A man on the other side answered.

" I would like two large pepperoni pizza, and breadsticks," Josh ordered. " Anything else?"

" No," Drake answered strumming on his guitar.

" Yeah that will be all," Josh grinned. " Thank you."

Josh hung up the phone and went back to playing his video game.

" You think Meghan likes pepperoni?" Josh asked.

" I don't know," Drake replied.

After forty-five minutes the pizza arrived. Josh paid the man then placed both pizzas and the breadsticks on the table.

"Meghan!" Josh shouted. " I ordered pizza. Come down and eat."

Meghan didn't come down stairs.

" Maybe she isn't hungry," Drake commented.

Both boys sat down and ate their slices of pizza. After they cleaned the table and stuck the leftover pizza in the fridge. Drake and Josh jumped over the couch and sat down then they turned on the TV. Nothing was on but reruns, so that is what they watched for four hours straight. There was still no sign of Meghan.

" Look at the time it's ten o'clock," Drake read. " We should probably go to bed."  
" **NO**!" Josh shrieked. "That is what Meghan wants us to do."

"Meghan is probably asleep," Drake suggested as he got off the couch.

" That is what Meghan wants us to think," Josh frowned.

" Don't be a loser Josh," Drake laughed.

Up the stairs they went one step at a time. Looking down the hall they saw Meghan's door was shut. A little bit of light was shining under the door. The boys entered their room and shut the door.

" Josh, I'll be in the shower," Drake smiled. " Oh and calm down."

Josh nodded as Drake closed the door. Different sounds surrounded Josh. He decided to play his video game. Drake reentered the room feeling clean.

" The shower is free," Drake answered.

" I can't," Josh shook.

" Okay I'll wait outside the door," Drake offered.

" I guess," Josh got up.

When Josh was inside the bathroom he took his clothes off then entered the shower the warm water cascaded down his back. Washing off he relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. The lights began to flicker then went out. Josh was plunged into a world of darkness. A loud scream echoed through out the house. Josh stepped out of the bathroom and tied a towel around his waist. He turned on the emergency flashlight.

" Drake," Josh called. " Are you out there?"

Josh gulped when he heard no sound. Opening the door he shined the flashlight. Drake was not there. Quickly Josh ran into his room. The darkness was all around him making the common things extra scary. He found a huge flashlight and turned it on. The huge flashlight dimly lighted the room. Putting on his clothes he searched for signs of Drake. There was none.

" Okay, Josh get a hold of yourself," Josh shivered. " Drake is probably playing a trick on you."

Turning around Drake saw Meghan standing at the door.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled.

Meghan laughed evilly.

" Wh-wh- what did you do to Drake?" he asked.

" Drake is in a better place now," Meghan smiled.

" Meghan, you murdered our brother?" Josh pointed. " What did he do to you? I'm shocked and frightened. How? Why? I…

" Shut up!" Meghan hollered. " I didn't kill him. What type of evil sister do you think I am?"

" A really evil one," Josh answered.

" Follow me," Meghan ordered.

Josh followed Meghan into her room. It too was dark like the rest of the house. Meghan opened a closet.

" He is in there," Meghan answered. " And you are going to join him."

" Wait a minute," Josh began, but was shoved into the closet.

" Drake, are you in here?"

" Yes,"

Josh used his flashlight to search for Drake.

" Don't shine that in my eye," Drake screamed.

" Oh brother your alive," Josh grinned. " Hug me."

" Why wouldn't I be alive?"

" I thought Meghan was a little more evil then she already was," Josh confessed.

" How do we get out of here?" Drake asked.

" The door is locked," Josh answered.

Josh thought for a long time, but got nothing.

" Hey, Drake, were you the one screaming?" Josh questioned.

" Yes,"

" Why?"

" Meghan zapped me with her stupid ray," Drake growled.

" Oh,"

The boys knew there was no way they would be able to make it out of the closet, so they decided to wait till Meghan cooled down.

" Guess we are sleeping in here tonight," Drake answered.

" In Meghan's room," Josh shivered.

" Pipe down, Josh, you aren't acting cool,"

" I'm sorry Drake, but you wouldn't feel cool either if you were trapped in your sister's room. The very same sister who is holding a grudge," Josh responded.

" Josh you worry too much," Drake laughed.

" You don't worry enough," Josh replied.

That night Josh slept with one eye opened. Drake slept with both eyes closed. But both of them knew that Meghan was still angry and they needed to watch out.

* * *

End chapter two.


	3. Meghan Strikes Back

Prank Wars

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chapter3 Meghan Strikes Back 

The doorknob of Meghan's closet began to jiggle. Josh woke up and saw the door opened. He woke his brother up to tell him the good news.

" We're free," Josh grinned.

" Good because I have a date this afternoon," Drake smiled.

" You always have a date,"

"At night," Drake corrected.

Josh got to his feet then excited the closet. Downstairs they heard laughter. Audrey and Walter were laughing at Meghan's funny joke.

" That was a good one honey," Audrey grinned. " I am so glad you both are here Drake and Josh."

" Your mother and I have some great news," Walter smiled.

" Meghan is going to be sent to the moon," Drake laughed.

" No, and that wasn't nice," Audrey frowned. " We won a trip to Hawaii."

" I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," Josh yelled.

" Oh no, we are going as in your mother and I. You are staying to baby sit Meghan," Walter announced. " It is only a one week and four days trip."

" We'll be back before you know it," Audrey promised.

"When do you leave," Meghan asked.

" Today," Audrey answered. " All our things are packed so we will be leaving now."

" What about my date this afternoon," Drake asked.

" Cancel it," she ordered. " You've had too many dates already."

" But…

" No buts," she replied. " See you kids."

" Bye," they waved.

The door shut with a loud thud. Meghan turned to look at her brothers.

" We're going to have tons of fun," she smiled evilly.

" That's what I'm afraid of," Josh frowned.

Drake picked up the phone sadly. Dialing the number he heard the voice of his date.

" Sorry, I have to cancel," he cried then dramatically hung up the phone.

" You know you could have rescheduled," Josh suggested.

" Is that so?" Drake asked. " After hanging up on her. I don't think she will want to talk to me ever again."

The boys headed back to the breakfast table. Drake ate his frosted flakes and his toast. Josh ate his pancakes.

" Dude, you'll get over her," Josh smiled.

" I know,"

Drake picked up his Oj and took a huge gulp. The liquid went down his throat. Suddenly Drake's hand flew to his mouth.

" Drake what is wrong?"

When Drake opened his mouth spew flew out and it hit Josh in the face. Josh angrily wiped the spew off. Drake hurriedly ran to the guest bathroom, but it was locked. Then he rushed up to the upstairs bathroom, but it was locked too. Running back downstairs he grabbed a trashcan in the kitchen and continued to barf. Josh put down his pancake in disgust. Walking over to Drake he patted his back.

" Are you okay," Josh questioned.

" I don't know," he said. " I don't feel sick."

" Strange, not sick at all?"

" No,"

Josh left the kitchen and entered into the living room where Meghan was watching TV.

" What did you do to Drake?"

" Nothing too big," she smirked. "They're just pills that make you throw up. I slipped them in his Oj when he wasn't looking."

" Meghan, that isn't very nice," Josh frowned. " When does it stop?"

" It works for 24 hours," she grinned.

" 24 hours? Pills like that don't work that long," he corrected.

" These do," she answered.

Drake crawled out of the kitchen. He looked defeated.

" Can't –barf- any- longer," he breathed.

" Don't worry Drake by tonight it will be over," Josh promised. " Right Meghan?"

" Whatever," Meghan smirked. " I'm out of here."

Meghan walked past Drake laughed at him then made her way to the stairs.

" Drake, are you okay?"

" When I stay on the ground I feel much better," Drake announced.

" That's…

Hacking and gurgling sounds surrounded Josh. When he saw Drake he immediately turned his head the other way.

" Gross," Josh mumbled.

" Sorry," Drake apologized.

* * *

Josh kneeled down on the ground washing the floor. He placed the dirty rag back into the bucket. Drake strolled into the room quietly not wanting to disturb an already angry Josh.

" Hey Josh," Drake smiled.

" Hey Drake,"

" I…

" Say no more," Josh growled. " This is all Meghan's fault. I'll get her."  
" That is a relief. I thought you were going to say it was my …

" Your what?" Josh asked.

* * *

Josh brought out the garden hose and washed him self off. Drake watched leaning on a wall. When Josh was sure Drake's puke was off of him he turned off the hose.

" Josh, I am really sorry,"

" Say no more," Josh stated. " Really please say no more because every time you do I end up cleaning the floor."

" I can't wait till this wares off," he grinned. " I don't look great when I puke."

" Most people don't," Josh answered. " Wait you look at your self while you puke?"

"You don't?"

" No, it is gross,"

* * *

Meghan sat in her room plotting. She was thinking about ways to get Josh back. She brought out her big book of pranks. She only used it when it was an emergency. Scanning through the book she found nothing good enough until she came to the perfect prank.

" That's it," she cackled. " He wont know what hit him."

* * *

Josh sat at his computer desk reading his email. Drake entered the room quietly. He slumped onto the couch then jumped back up and headed out the door. Josh frowned. He was feeling bad for Drake. Suddenly Josh wanted to eat a piece of cake so he went downstairs to the kitchen. Inside the fridge was a huge piece of chocolate cake completely covered with fluffy chocolate icing.

Making sure no one was around he grabbed the cake from the fridge. Smiling he enjoyed the nice piece of cake. Drake entered the kitchen holding his stomach.

" I am so hungry, but if I eat it I won't enjoy it," Drake grumbled. " Excuse me I have to barf."

Drake rushed out the kitchen to find a near bathroom. Josh taste buds kicked in warning him about the disgusting excuse for a cake. He ran to the trashcan and spit it out.

" It tastes gross," Josh spat. " Tastes like… Meghan!"

" You rang?"

" What did you do to the cake in the fridge?" he asked.

" Nothing,"

Josh sighed loudly.

" But sprinkled pepper, salt, sugar, and dirt on the cake. It wasn't easy," she giggled.

" Dirt and pepper?" he gulped.

She nodded.

Josh headed off to the bathroom. Drake walked by.

" I see you need to barf too," Drake laughed.

" Yeah," he yelled.

Drake saw Meghan in the living room. She was watching her favorite TV show. Drake plopped down next to his sister. She didn't notice he was there until he changed the channel. Meghan turned to Drake to see him grinning.

" Give me the remote, Drake," she mumbled.

" What did you do to Josh?"

" I ruined his cake," she smiled. " Just added extra ingredients."

" Meghan, you need to be careful with your pranks you could- could-

" Could what?"

Leaping to his feet Drake bolted to the bathroom. Josh was just coming out. He glared at Meghan.

" Meghan, one day your pranks will go horribly wrong and could hurt one of us," Josh promised.

" Is that supposed to scare me?" she asked.

" No I'm just warning you," he frowned.

Inside Drake and Josh's room Drake was holding his breath.

" No matter how long you hold your breath you will end up barfing in the end," Josh told Drake. " Face it Meghan won."

Drake let out a big sigh and stared at Josh.

" Are my ears broken? Because you couldn't have said Meghan won," Drake replied. "Meghan didn't win. Maybe she won this round, but their many more to come. You need to keep thinking of pranks and I will… Well I'll just stay handsome."

Josh nodded. Drake was right they couldn't give up now. Meghan won this round, but not this war. Josh ran back to his computer. They needed a new prank cleverer and more devastating then the last. While Josh was working away Drake picked up the phone. Quickly he dialed a number.

" Hello, Natalie," Drake smiled. " I was thinking about you. Are you free tonight? There is a movie that I would like to take you to."

Meanwhile Meghan was in her room scheming. What prank could she use now? Picking up her book of pranks she continued to read.

Back in Drake and Josh's room Drake hung up the phone.

" Josh don't you have work tonight?" Drake asked.

" Oh I forgot could you?"

" Of course I'll baby-sit Meghan," Drake smiled. " For some money."

" Here is twenty dollars," he offered.

" Oh no I'm going to be late," Josh screamed.

Josh got dressed quickly then ran out the door. Drake walked down the stairs. Once he saw Meghan in the living room he smiled.

" Hey Meghan want to go to a movie?" he asked.

* * *

Josh stacked the candy bars in alphabetical order. While he was cleaning the counter a customer interrupted him.

" Hey I would like a medium popcorn and one large soda,"

" What type sir…Drake I thought you were babysitting Meghan?" Josh questioned.

" I was, but I 'm not," he answered.

" Why not?"

" I had a date tonight," he smiled. " Meet Natalie."

" Hello," Josh nodded. " Drake where's Meghan?"

" Don't worry she is here with a friend," Drake explained. " She isn't alone."

" Drake,"

" Don't worry," he smiled. " Come Natalie."

Drake and his date disappeared into theatre 5. Josh let out a sigh.

" He can't stop talking to a girl for five minutes," Josh moaned.

* * *

When Josh's shift was over he found Meghan and her friend.

" We have to go home," he ordered.

" Whatever," she said.

He looked everywhere for Drake but couldn't find him.

* * *

" Oh Drake you are so sweet," Natalie sang.

" The sweetest," he smiled. " Where were we?"

" We were just about to kiss," she grinned.

" Oh yeah,"

Natalie and Drake turned to look at each other. Drake was about to kiss her, but he had an urge.

" I'll be right back," he promised.

Running like the wind he found the nearest bathroom. When he was about to go his phone went off.

" Hello, Josh, yes I am still at the movie theatre," he responded. " Stop screaming. What do you mean ditched Meghan? Fine I'll be home in an hour. What come home now? Josh I am in the middle of… No I am no kissing a girl. Okay I was about to. But that isn't why… Fine I'll be home soon. Josh. I am trying to barf here."

On the other end of the line you could hear Josh sighing. Drake hung up the phone and stared at his fate. The toilet. He had to barf but he couldn't just leave his date alone. If he didn't barf he would probably accidentally barf on his date. And that would be embarrassing. Slowly Drake knelt in front of the toilet. Opening his mouth he emptied him self. After thirty minutes Drake finally got up. He felt so empty. As he walked to the sink he swayed a bit.

Washing his hand and mouth he looked into the mirror. He looked horrible.

Quickly he remembered his date. Natalie was standing outside of theatre five. She was looking really mad.

" Where have you been?" she yelled.

" Natalie, don't get mad," he tried to calm her.

"I should have listened to my friends," she cried.

" No I was just barfing," he replied.

" Why are you sick?"

" Not really," he laughed. " It is a funny story."

" Oh you poor tortured soul," she frowned. " Why Drake? Do you feel insecure about your appearance?"

" No," he shouted. " What is wrong with my appearance?"

" Drake, you can tell me everything," she offered.

" You think I'm? No I'm not," Drake laughed.

" This isn't a laughing matter," she warned.

" Natalie let me take you home,"

Drake dropped his date off. Then after he went back to his house.

" How was your date?" Josh asked once Drake came through the door.

" Horrible Natalie thought I had an eating disorder and worst of all I didn't get the kiss," he frowned. " This is all Meghan's fault."

* * *

Within Meghan's room Meghan was thinking of a prank that was so great. She laughed evilly as she worked on it.

" Can't wait till tomorrow," she giggled.

* * *

End of chapter three.


	4. Plan Goes Haywire

Prank Wars

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh. Thank you my loyal reviewer zanmoto.)

Chapter 4 Plan goes Haywire 

Drake woke up the next morning a smile on his face. He felt so much better knowing that he didn't have to throw up anymore. He noticed Josh was at his computer.

"Good morning Josh," Drake greeted.

" It isn't a good morning," he frowned. " I am out of prank ideas."

" That's nice… What?"

" Nothing," Josh shouted. " I've got nothing."

" Maybe after breakfast you will feel okay,"

Josh nodded. Drake stepped on the stairs but slipped falling on a skateboard. He fell down the stairs hitting stair after stair. Not able to stop him self.  
" Drake, I'll save you!" Josh screamed.

By the time Josh got down stairs Drake was lying flat on his stomach. He didn't move.

" Drake, drake," Josh called. " Meghan!"

" What?"

" Look what you did to Drake,"

" Oh I didn't mean to," she frowned. " Actually I did."

Drake moved slightly moaning each time he made a move.

" Josh, I think I broke my arm," he groaned.

" Here let me help you up,"

Josh carefully helped Drake up and directed him to the couch.

" Here use this spring until our parents get back," Josh offered.

" Thanks Josh," he smiled. " Meghan see what your prank did."

" Yeah," Meghan smiled. " You broke your arm."

" I – you broke my arm," Drake hollered. " Your pranks can hurt people."

" That is what I was aiming for," she grinned. " Now if you excuse me I have a life."

" Drake, I don't think Meghan cares about your broken arm," Josh frowned.  
" I care, I mean I have a date tonight," Drake whined.

" You always have a date tonight," Josh sighed.

" Actually I always have a date- yes Josh you're right," Drake smiled. " Guess I can't go because of my arm."

Drake lifted up the phone and dialed his date's number.

" Sorry I can't go out with you tonight," Drake frowned hanging up the phone.

" You know you could've told her why, so both of you can reschedule," Josh offered.

" Why didn't you tell me before?"

" I didn't think you were going to make the same mistake again," Josh explained.

" Meghan, has gone too far," Drake yelled.

" I know, but we are out of pranks, there is nothing we can do," Josh answered.

Josh went into the kitchen to find him self a drink. On his way to the fridge he slipped crashing into it. All the items on top fell off and hit him.

" Josh could you get me a soda?" Drake hollered.

" Yes," he moaned. " Meghan!"

" Hey Josh," she smiled towering over him.

" When mom and dad get back you will be in so much trouble," he shouted.

" Listen Josh," Meghan growled. " I will not get in trouble. So I suggest you don't get on my nerves. Or I will hurt you. Okay?"

Josh nodded. Meghan exited the kitchen. Josh picked him self off the floor. Opening the fridge he brought out two sodas. Once Josh opened up the first soda bubbly liquid exploded in his face. Distance laughter could be heard from somewhere upstairs.

" Meghan," Josh whispered.

" Josh where's my soda?" Drake questioned.

" Coming,"

Josh handed Drake his soda.

" Why are you wet?" Drake asked taking a sip of his soda.

" I was attacked by a soda,"

" Oh," Drake laughed turning on the TV.

Upstairs Meghan was planning an even better prank for Drake and Josh. This would be better than the last. She laughed maniacally. Footsteps were heard down the hall so Meghan put away her plans. Drake walked into the room.

" Hey Meghan," he greeted.

" Hi Drake," she smiled.

" Meghan, why don't we stop with the pranks," Drake suggested. " You already know we can beat you. You should surrender. We don't want to break your little heart when you lose."

" Oh Drake, I am so glad you asked," she grinned." I will surrender."

" Great,"

Drake exited Meghan's room.

" Hey Josh! Meghan's going to surrender!" Drake screamed.

" Moron," Meghan giggled.

* * *

Fingers typed away on a computer keyboard. Music from a guitar traveled around the room. Gum was smacked louder by the minute. 

" Could you stop that Drake?"

" Stop what?"

Josh shook his head then went back to his computer. The phone rang loudly. Drake went to pick it up.

" Hello who is this?" Drake asked. " Oh Mary hey so glad you called. What I can't hear you. Hold on I will go get another phone."

Drake ran out the room. There was a huge bang and then a gigantic thud. You could hear feet retreating down the hall. Then there was silence. Josh assumed Drake fell down the stairs. Laughing Josh went back to work. He didn't believe Meghan would surrender that easily, so he was looking up more pranks. After thirty minutes Josh decided to see what Drake was doing.

" Drake," Josh called. " Drake!"

There wasn't a response. Confused Josh decided to go down the stairs. Turning to the staircase he gasped. At the bottom of the staircase lying motionless was Drake. Josh frantically ran down the stairs. He swiped his hand over Drake's mouth to check for breathing. There was none.

" Meghan! Meghan! Call the hospital," Josh yelled.

Meghan ambled down the stairs happily whistling a tune. When she saw Drake she began to climb back up the stairs.

" Where are you going?" he hollered. " Call the hospital."

" Josh, are you sure he isn't kidding?"

" I would know if he was kidding, anyway he isn't breathing," Josh screamed. " Not breathing!"

" Oh!" she cringed. " I can't call the hospital."

" Are you crazy Meghan? Why not?"

"I pushed him down the stairs," she confessed. " It was my prank. When Drake was at the foot of the stairs I whacked him in the back with a bat. He lost his balance, so I made sure he fell down the stairs by sticking out my foot. Once he tripped over my leg he plunged down the stairs. Then after I tripped him I ran back into my room. I didn't think he would get hurt this bad."

" Meghan, I thought I warned you about your pranks," Josh eyed her.

" I know I just couldn't help it," Meghan responded. " I thought it would be funny to see Drake fall down the stairs."

" Guess you thought wrong, now call the hospital," Josh asked again.

Meghan looked at Josh then at Drake. She picked up the phone then dialed the numbers. There was a loud dial tone then a woman's voice came on the line.

" Hello," Meghan asked nervously.

Suddenly the phone was smashed back down onto the cradle. Meghan's fists were clenched. Whirling around she pointed a finger at Josh.

" You are the reason I pushed Drake down the stairs," she accused.

" What?"

" If you didn't prank me back maybe…

" Don't blame this one on me," Josh yelled. " This isn't a time to be pointing fingers. Drake needs medical care. Medical!"

" But I'll get in trouble," Meghan squeaked.

" Meghan, Drake needs us,"

" Can't you just give him mouth to mouth?" Meghan questioned.

" Mouth to mouth? Meghan we are calling the hospital and that is final. Now give me the phone," Josh ordered.

" I…No I can't I won't… but I must," she frowned defeated. " Here Josh."

" Thank you," Josh smiled.

He dialed the number for the hospital. Finally someone came on the line.

"Hello my brother isn't breathing and…Hello? Hello?" Josh shouted. " That is strange the phone isn't working. Meghan?"

" Wasn't me honestly," she told him.

" No time for that Drake needs help fast. Forget the hospital I can do this my self. Got an A plus in health class," Josh grinned. " I guess I will have to give him mouth to mouth respiration. Here I go."

Josh blew air into Drake the first time and nothing happened.

" Come on Josh," Meghan screamed.

" I'm trying to concentrate," he shouted.

He then blew into Drake's mouth the second time. Drake began to stir slightly. Josh put his ear over Drake's mouth. Air blew into his ear.

" I did it," Josh sighed. " He is going to be okay."

" Why isn't he awake?" she asked.

" I don't know," Josh answered. " Maybe no it can't be. That only happens when there are fatal head injures."

" What are you talking about?"

" Drake could be in a coma,"

" I know what that is," Meghan responded. " It is when someone is asleep…

" Very different from sleep," Josh warned. " When you sleep you can wake up when someone calls your name or hits you. In a coma you can't wake up because of those things."

Meghan brought a bat form behind her.

" Meghan, let's try something else," Josh asked.

" Okay,"

" Drake! Drake! Wake up!" Josh yelled.

There was no movement.

" He wont wake up!"

" Meghan calm down," Josh hollered. " Drake!"

Drake made no movement, so Josh nudged him a little.

" He isn't waking up Josh," Meghan realized. " Is he…dead?"

" No, he is just in a coma I guess," Josh frowned. " What am I going to do? What are we going to do?"

" I don't know, but we can't tell mom and dad,"

" Are you wacko! Drake could be on the edge of death and you are still worried about getting in trouble?" Josh eyed her.

" No… okay yes," Meghan cried. " I'm just scared. What if Drake doesn't wake up?"

" Don't worry he'll be okay," Josh promised.

* * *

Josh sat by the bed watching Drake. He hoped that he would wake up quickly, but that was too unlogical. 

" I should probably talk to you," Josh smiled. " Even if you can't answer."

Josh took Drake's lifeless hand.

" I don't know what Meghan was thinking," Josh growled. " Pushing you down the stairs."

Drake squeezed Josh's hand.

" You can hear me?"

Drake squeezed Josh's hand again.

" Meghan come here," Josh screamed.

" What?"

Josh told Meghan to hold Drake's hand. Then he told her to talk to him. Meghan only glared but she obeyed.

" He squeezed my hand," Meghan yelped.

" Meaning he can hear us," Josh smiled.

" This is great," Meghan grinned.

" I know,"

Night came and Josh went to sleep in Drake's bed.

" Good night, Drake," Josh smiled.

* * *

End of chapter four. This chapter may seem dramatic but I promise the next one will be funny. 


	5. Trevor

Prank Wars

(AN: I don't own Drake and Josh. Thank you all my loyal reviewers.)

Chapter 5 Trevor

There was a loud knocking coming from the front door. Josh was watching some TV and he didn't want to get up. The doorbell suddenly began to ring.

"Meghan!" Josh shouted. " Door."

" Why don't you get it loser?" she yelled from upstairs.

" Why should I when I know you can do it," he laughed.

Meghan strolled down the stairs mumbling to her self. Once she was at the door she opened it. There standing in the door way was Trevor Drake's good friend.

" Hi Trevor, what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Drake hasn't been calling me so I decided to come see what the problem was?" he frowned glancing around the house.

" Why didn't you just call Drake and ask him why he hasn't been calling you," Meghan suggested.

" Good idea," Trevor smiled. " See ya."

Meghan closed the door once Trevor went away.

" Who was it?" Josh asked.

" Trevor,"

" Why was he here?" Josh asked.

" He was looking for Drake," she answered.

Josh went back to watching the TV. Ringing filled the house. Stretching his arm to the right side he retrieved the phone.

" Hello," Josh answered. " Trevor where are you? In front of our house? But why couldn't you just come in? What? Meghan said you should call to…Trevor just come in. What do you mean you already are in?"

Josh stared at the phone, but then he heard someone talking next to him. Looking to his left his saw Trevor on his cell phone.

" So Josh where is Drake?" Trevor talked into the phone.

" Trevor you do know I am right here?" he asked.

" Hold on Josh someone is trying to talk to me. Don't hang up," Trevor said placing his hand over the phone. " What do you want Josh? Make it quick because I have Josh on the line."

" I just wanted to tell you…

" Yeah," Trevor listened.

" That you are an idiot! Idiot!"

" Is that all because I can't keep Josh waiting,"

Josh looked at Trevor then he hung up the phone. Trevor ignored Josh and continued to talk on the phone.

" Josh, hello," Trevor yelled into the phone. " Josh!"

Trevor looked at Josh with a frown on his face.

" Guess he hung up," Trevor shrugged.

Josh slapped his hand to his forehead.

" Trevor why are you here?"

" Well, Josh I came to see Drake,"

" Drake isn't well or awake," Josh replied. " So you are going to have to come back tomorrow or next week. Okay Trevor. Trevor. Trevor?"

* * *

Upstairs Trevor towered over Drake's body.

" This is why you haven't been calling me?" Trevor asked. " You were sleeping the whole time."

There wasn't a response but Trevor didn't stop talking.

" I thought our friendship could with stand anything," Trevor droned on. " Even the strong power of tiredness."

" There you are Trevor," Josh responded. " I thought I told you to leave?"

" Not until Drake wakes up,"

" Drake is in a coma," Josh replied sadly. " He was pushed down the stairs by our sister and …

" Why must the cute ones die young!" Trevor interrupted.

Josh glared at Trevor.

" I heard it in a movie," Trevor smiled.

" I heard this in a movie too," Josh grinned. " Get out!"

" I think I heard that too," Trevor smiled.

Quickly Josh pushed Trevor out the door. As Trevor was about to leave he stuck his head through the door.

" Do you both still have that dune buggy?" he asked.

" Out Trevor!" he screamed. "Out!"

* * *

Meghan and Josh sat on the sofa watching TV.

" Good thing Trevor is gone," Josh smirked.

" I guess," Meghan smiled.

" Me too,"

Both of them turned to see Trevor sitting on the couch with them.

" Why didn't we notice him before?" Josh asked.

" I don't know," Meghan shrugged.

" So when is Drake getting out of his comma?" Trevor asked. " I thought commas separated sentences."

" His isn't in a comma," Josh laughed. " Oh and periods separate sentences. Commas can too but when they are…

" What Josh is trying to say is you're an idiot," Meghan stated.

" No that isn't what I was saying, Drake is in a coma, and we don't know when he will recover," Josh corrected.

Trevor tried to absorb the new information.

" So he is…dead?"

" No Trevor, he isn't conscious," Josh explained. " See the way comas work is…

" Again Trevor Josh is saying you need to shut up and leave!" Meghan demanded.

" Why didn't he say so?" Trevor asked.

" Really you're going to leave just like that?" he smiled.

" Yes,"

Trevor got off the couch and headed toward the door.

" Had fun," he grinned. " You know we should hang out sometime."

" Yeah whatever," Meghan answered closing the door.

" Trevor is one weird person," Josh responded.

" He is Drake's friend," Meghan replied.

" Speaking of Drake we need to go see him," Josh reminded her.

Upstairs both Josh and Meghan sat by Drake's bedside.

" Drake, you big dope wake up!" Meghan hollered.

" Meghan, that wasn't nice," he replied. " Drake we miss you a lot."

" Yeah and you owe me ten bucks,"

Both siblings turned around to see Trevor standing behind them. Trevor was holding a red rose in his hand. Crying he placed it on Drake.

" He was so young," Trevor cried. " So much he wanted to offer."

" Trevor, I thought you…

" He promised me he would pay me back," Trevor sniffled.

" Trevor he will be…

" No Meghan it will never be the same without my money or Drake," he continued. " With that kind of cash I could buy so much. Drake said that he would never forget to pay me back. Well he lied. And it hurts. Why did you go with out paying me back why?"

Anger boiled up in Josh's brain. He was about to explode. He took Trevor's arm and escorted him out of his room. When he was sure Trevor was outside their house and all the way across the street he finally locked the door.

" He just doesn't get it," Josh frowned. " When I told him to leave I meant leave."

" I know kids,"

" You said it Trevor," he laughed. " Want a soda?"

Oblivious to what was going on Josh went into the kitchen and got two sodas. After he gave one to Trevor he turned on the TV and sat down. Trevor joined Josh on the couch.

" You know Trevor I am so glad I kicked you out," Josh smiled.

" Yeah," Trevor agreed taking a sip of his soda.

" Now I can finally spend time with-you-wait a minute Trevor!" Josh growled.

" What? Where? I thought you kicked him out?" he questioned.

" Me too," Josh glared. " Give me that soda."

Meghan ran down the stairs once she heard the screaming.

" I heard you screaming Josh so I- what is Trevor doing here?"

" I would like to know too," Josh continued to stare.

Trevor got off the couch once he realized he was busted. On his way out he snatched his soda out of Josh's hand. Josh ran up to the front door.

" Trevor! " he hollered. " Give me back that soda!"

" Never!" he yelled back.

Soon Trevor disappeared across the street. Josh checked once more then he locked the door.

" That was strange,"

" Yeah,"

" Do you want to watch TV?" Josh asked Meghan.

" Sure,"

The rest of the night Josh and Meghan watched TV. Afterwards they headed up to bed.

* * *

End of chapter 5. This chapter I thought was a little funny. But if not tell me. Next chapter might be better. Give me more ideas if you have any. Thanks.

Optimistic girl94


	6. The Phone Call

Prank Wars

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap6 The phone call

Josh placed his stack of fluffy buttery pancakes on his plate. He couldn't wait to taste the buttery goodness. He flipped the cap on the syrup bottle open. He turned the bottle over so the liquid we pour onto his pancakes. Pancake syrup poured everywhere.

" I can't believe you fell for that," Meghan giggled. " You really are a loser."

" Meghan I don't have time for this," he warned. " I have to go to work."

" Cool," she smiled. " I can be all alone with the TV and paper view."

" No I think not," he laughed. " You are coming with me."

" What makes you think I want to go to the movie theatre with you?"

" I said so," he hollered.

" What about Drake upstairs,"

" He'll be fine unless Trevor gets back," Josh whispered glancing around their house.

Meghan rolled her eyes then headed upstairs. Josh went into his room to change into non- sticky clothes. He hovered over his brother and gave him a smile.

" Hey bro got some work to do but I'll be back and don't throw any wild parties while I am gone," he said sarcastically.

Drake didn't stir.

" It was a joke you're supposed to laugh," he smiled.

He got his coat then headed out the door.

" Come on Meghan,"

Both siblings left the building and locked the door.

* * *

" Here is your popcorn sir," Josh grinned. " Enjoy the movie."

" Hey Josh give me some popcorn," Meghan hollered.

" Here that will be 5.99," he responded.

Meghan grabbed Josh's shirt. She lifted her fist wearing a dangerous grin.

" You mean that will be free," she smiled.

" Sure I'll take it out of my pay check," he promised.

When Meghan walked away he let out a sigh of relief. He was almost close to losing a couple teeth. Helen his manger walked up to his counter.

" Josh did you just give that girl free popcorn?" Helen asked.

" Yes, I did," he frowned.

" Why?"

Josh thought about a time Drake lied to Helen about giving little girls tickets to a PG thirteen movie. He then thought about how he got away with the lie. Smiling Josh smoothed out his hair.

" She's poor and I didn't want her to go hungry," he grinned.

" You know that is coming out of your pay check," she questioned.

" I know," he mumbled.

" Good now get me some popcorn," she asked.

" Here that will be 5.99,"

" I'll just take it out of you pay check," she smiled taking the popcorn.

" But I oh," he moaned.

* * *

A key was placed into the keyhole. Josh heard some music blasting from their house. Meghan looked at Josh.

" Weird," he shrugged his shoulders.

Inside there were many teenaged boys and girls dancing in their living room. Josh's jaw dropped at the sight of all the people.

" Drake!' he hollered then thought for a minute. " Wait Drake is in a coma he couldn't have done this."

" Who then?" Meghan asked.

" I was just joking when I asked Drake not to throw a party," he frowned. " Now it has come true."

A person walked by caring an opened bag of chips.

" That isn't yours," Josh yelled taking the bag.

" Hey I thought you guys would never show," Trevor smiled.

" Trevor how did you get in our house?" Josh asked.

" I just came in," he grinned. " It was hard. Did you know you have a lot of locks on your door."

" Most houses do," Meghan informed.

" Why are you here?"

" Drake called he wanted a party," he smiled. " So I gave it to him."

" He called?" Josh growled. " Drake is in a coma. A coma!"

" Oh then I guess he didn't call," Trevor scratched his head. " Probably was my mom."

" Trevor get these people out of our house,"

" No can do Josh," he shook his finger. " I can't control these wild people."

" Why did you invite them?" he asked.

" Cause they are total party animals,"

" Idiot!" Meghan shouted. " He's an idiot. I'm going to my room."

Josh glared at Trevor then headed to his room. Inside there were tons of girls. They were all crying.

" He is dead," a blonde cried. " He was so young and hot."

" I want one last kiss good bye," another blonde hollered.

" Me first,"

"No me,"

" He isn't dead!"

All the girls let out a sigh of the relief. One girl had green eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a white cami and a jeans skirt. She picked Drake up and held him in her arms. She must be strong Josh thought.

" Put him down!" Josh screamed.

" Wait your turn," she ordered.

" That is it out!"

The girl holding Drake dropped him back onto the bed. She gave him a quick kiss then headed out the door.

" Honestly girls," Josh stared.

" I know they clearly can't understand that Drake is my boyfriend,"

Josh saw another girl positioned in the back of Drake. She had long red hair and chocolate browns eyes. She wore a jeans dress. The girl was holding Drake in her arms.

" I thought I said out!"

" But I love him," she grinned nuzzling his ear.

" Love him else where," he demanded.

" I can't," she frowned kissing Drake's cheek. " I have to love him here and now."

"I don't believe this," Josh whispered. " Get out now!"

" Fine can I lick his ear before I go?" she asked.

" Gross no," Josh coughed. " Leave."

The girl quickly moved her wet tongue over Drake's ear. She then kissed him on the cheek. She headed toward the door.

" Bye Drake," she waved. " I'll be back."

" No you won't you gross girl," Josh screamed shutting the door.

" Drake you have got to keep your fans under control," he laughed.

Josh heard something break downstairs.

" Got to go," he smiled. " Keep the girls out of this room. Who am I kidding?"

* * *

Trevor threw some more glass on the kitchen floor.

" What are you doing?" Josh yelled.

" Mark told me I couldn't break twelve glasses in two minutes," he smiled. " He's right I broke fourteen glasses in two minutes."

" Those are the glasses we drink with!"

" Oh," Trevor frowned. " Sorry I thought you had too many flower vases."

" Out! Out of the kitchen you wacko," Josh shooed him out.

" Gees," Trevor sneered. " Sorry."

" That is the last straw I am going to…

A ringing sound filled the house. Josh looked toward the phone. He prayed it wasn't his parents.

" Hello," he answered. " Hey mom and dad. What's that noise? Drake's got the TV volume on. What is he watching? Uh Party house. Umm what show is that? Uh seventies. You never heard of it. I guess this means you're younger then you think."

Trevor walked though the kitchen door holding an extinguisher.

" Hey Josh," he yelled. " How do you use this?"  
Josh shooed him away. Trevor shrugged.

" What was that? The show. What! You will be home in three days? I…But… Yes everything is fine," Josh gulped. " Bye mom and dad."

Josh dropped into a kitchen chair then he remembered what Trevor asked. Rushing out the door he saw a small fire forming on one of the curtains.

" What is going on?"

" Josh,Mark told me fires spread fast and I didn't believe," he glared at Mark. " I wanted to prove to him he was wrong so I started a fire with these matches."

" Are you crazy?"

" No my mom says that I am good boy," he grinned. " She's says I have amazing talents."

" Is one of them setting houses on fire?"

" No setting chairs on fire is more of my thing,"

Josh glared. Meghan rushed down stairs complaining about smoke.

" What happened?"

" Trevor set the curtains on fire," Josh yelled.

Taking the extinguisher he pointed at the fire and pulled the lever. White goop splattered everywhere.

" Trevor take your friends and leave,"

" I can't have the party at my house," he whined. " They will ruin it."

" I don't care,"

" Wow Josh you are mean," he hollered. " Come on friends let's have the party at Mark's house."

All the partygoers left the building. The house was completely empty.

" We have a lot of work to do," Josh sighed.

* * *

The last piece of garbage was tossed into the trashcan. Both siblings were tired. The clock read 9:00 pm. They both headed upstairs to their rooms. After changing into his pajamas Josh headed to Drake's bed because Drake was lying in his.

" Hey Josh,"

" What?"

" Can I borrow your toothbrush?"

Josh turned to see Trevor standing in the doorway.

" My breath stinks,"

" Out!"

" Gees I'll go," he spoke.

Josh rushed over to his door and locked it. Afterwards went to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter six.


	7. Hospital Visit

Prank Wars

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap7 Hospital Visit

Josh woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. He had a dream that Drake was in a coma and their parents were coming back in three days. Carefully Josh climbed down from Drake's bed. When he saw Drake he yelled.

" Oh," he moaned." Meghan!" Josh shouted.

" What!" she hollered. " I didn't do anything yet."

" Just come in here," he screamed.

Meghan entered Josh's room.

" You rang,"

" Yes," he frowned. " Mom and Dad will be here in two days."

" What?"

" We need to get Drake to the doctor to see if they could speed up his recovery," Josh responded.

" Fine,"

Josh picked Drake out of bed and flung him over his shoulder. Grabbing the keys to the car he jumped inside. While the car was getting started up Josh turned on the radio.

" Are we there yet?"

" No Meghan,"

" I didn't say anything,"

" Trevor!" Josh turned to look at him. " Why are you here."

" Are you disposing of the evidence?" he asked.

" No we are taking the evidence to the doctor,"

Trevor frowned and sat back in the car seat.

" Why are you still in our car?"

" Oh you never really told me to leave and it is to late now," he smirked.

" Okay you can come,"

" Josh he's an idiot,"

" Meghan it isn't nice to say things about people even if it is true,"

Josh drove out of the garage. He made his way down the road. Fifteen minutes went by before they finally arrived at the hospital.

" Meghan you stay in the car I'll go talk to a nurse," he smiled.

Meghan sat in the car a frown on her face. Trevor sat next to her also having a frown on his face.

" Do you like airline food?" he asked.

" I guess," she smiled.

" Me too,"

Silence again swept the car.

" How about bus food,"

" You don't eat on a bus,"

" I don't either,"

" Then why did you ask me that?"  
" I felt like it,"

Meghan growled and turned to the window to look out it. Trevor too looked out the window.

" Meghan if apples grow on trees," he began. " Where do pineapples grow?"

" I don't know,"

" What about grapes and berries,"

" Why don't you look it up?"

" I don't see berries anywhere?"

Meghan turned to glare at Trevor. She lifted her fist.

* * *

" You see after the fall he got knocked out and now he is in a coma," Josh frowned.

He looked over at his brother who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room. The receptionist called the doctor and he came down. He took one look at Drake and he called all the nurses down. Drake was placed on a stretcher and wheeled away.

Josh headed back out to the car. He saw Meghan hitting something.

" Meghan!" he screamed.

She rolled down the window.

"What are you doing?"  
" Uh…nothing,"

Josh raised an eyebrow.

" I punched Trevor once," she lied. " Okay twice. Alright a lot."

" Meghan how many times have I told you not to punch him?"

" Zero,"

" Really? Hmm. I thought I told you. Okay then I will now don't punch Trevor,"

Josh got into the front seat of the car. He started the engine.

" We're leaving Drake at the hospital for awhile," Josh replied. " The doctors think they can help him."

" That's good to know. Can we drop off genius at his house," Meghan frowned pointing to Trevor.

" Sure,"

Josh stopped in front of Trevor's house and dropped him off. When Josh got back home he slumped into the giant couch. The phone rang so he answered it.

" Hello Mom," he smiled. " You want to speak to Drake? Mom Drake's…

* * *

A cliffhanger. More coming soon. This story is almost done. Any ideas please do share.


	8. Recovery

**Prank Wars**

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh. Sorry for the delay. Here is some more.)

Chap8 Recovery

When Josh was about to spill the truth he heard Drake on the other line. Confusion swept him as he tried to figure out what was going on. After mom and dad said good-bye Josh rushed upstairs.

" Hello,"

" Hey Josh,"

" Meghan did you trick mom and dad?"

" Yes you were about to spill your guts," she explained.

" That's lying," Josh explained.

" I know what it is," she snorted. " Now leave my room."

Josh entered his room and sat down. He wondered how Drake was doing.

" Is Drake awake?" a voice asked. " Hey that rhymes. Is Drake awake? Is Drake awake? Is Drake awake? It is like a song."

" Trevor," Josh growled.  
" Yes,"

" Get out!"

" OK!" he yelled back. " Do you have twenty dollars I can borrow? I need to tip the taxi driver."

" You took a taxi here?"

" Yes, so do you have a twenty or what?"

" Out!" Josh hollered pushing Trevor out.

" Bud wont be happy," Trevor remarked on the other side of the door.

* * *

They stood outside the hospital hope rising in their hearts maybe this was the day.

" Before we go in," Josh stated. " I want you to know that whatever happens we will still be a family."

" I know," Meghan smiled.

Slowly they entered the hospital room. Once inside they headed to the receptionist. She then directed them in the direction Drake's room was. Both siblings stood outside the room eyes closed praying for the best.

" Drake?" Josh called out as he opened the door.

There was no response. Drake was motionless. They let out a sigh.

" Guess, this is it," Josh frowned.

Meghan began to tear up. Quickly she wiped away her pain with her sleeve. The phone rang shattering the silence of the room.

" Hello?" Josh asked picking up the phone.

His heart stopped.

* * *

" Mom, yes uh… we're okay," Josh responded.

Meghan's eyes widened. Hadn't their parents called only a few hours ago? Why were they calling again? Something must have happened.

" No, really everything is fine," he promised. " What…uh… no one is picking up the phone at home…well…we're out. Yeah. No longer at home."

That wasn't a complete lie. Then again it wasn't the entire truth. They were in the hospital in the room of their in a coma brother Drake.

" Drake's cell phone…he didn't pick up when you called?" Josh looked at Meghan begging for help.

Her eyes were widening by the second. She was in too much shock.

" Well uh…we…"

There was a knock at the door. Soon a woman dressed in a nursing uniform entered. She smiled when she saw them.

" Oh, visitors," she grinned. " I am Nurse Nancy. I will just check up on Drake's vitals signs. And then I will be on my way."

Josh hoped his parents didn't hear that little intro. But sadly they heard ever-single word.

" What? Where are we? Uh…no…at the…nowhere in particular."

The nurse took a look at him.

" You want to speak with Drake? Sure hold on."

Josh put his hand over the phone. He look toward Meghan.

" What do we do now, Meghan?" he glared. " You are the only sneaky one in this family. Who can't get away with anything."  
"I don't know," she panicked. " I…"

" Great, we've lied this far and now what?"

She frowned.

" Mom we are really…" Josh began.

" Josh!" Meghan hollered.

" What?" he asked.

" Look."

Meghan was pointing at Drake. The brunette's eyes were fluttering a bit. A smile crept upon his face. Did Drake just smile?

" He just smiled," Josh laughed. " That means he is okay."

"Random muscle movement is normal in coma patients," she sighed sadly. " It could just be that."  
" No," Josh frowned. " Drake is okay. I know it."

Josh got closer to see the miracle. Again the eyes fluttered and there was a twitch of Drake's lips. But there was no other movement afterwards. He lowered his head in sadness.

" Meghan, you know what we have to do."

Meghan nodded sadly.

" Mom, we haven't be quite truthful these past days…"

* * *

Turns out their parents were closer to home then they thought. So in the next two days they were back in Drake's room as a family.

" I can't believe this," she cried. " Our son…he's…"

Their dad glared at them both.

" And you both were going to keep this from us?"

" Sorry dad," he frowned. " We had no right."

" And Meghan, I can't believe…" her mother began. " That from what I've heard. You are the cause of this? You pushed him down the stairs?"

She gulped tears forming.

" Meghan, all this time we were…we were taking your side," she sniffled. " All this time."

This was what they wanted all along. Meghan to be reprimanded for her awful deeds, but Josh wasn't happy at all. Their brother Drake was in a coma and to top it all off, Meghan was being reduced to nothing, but tears.

" I…am…so… sorry," she choked out. " I…"

" Please mom," Josh frowned. " Don't blame it all on her. We were provoking her. See we were pranking each other back and forth and guess it got out of hand."

" You guess?" his dad glared directing his attention to a motionless Drake.

They fell silent. Meghan's tears wee the only sound heard until the doctor entered.

" What's the news?" the father asked rising.

" Your son's vital signs are stable," he smiled. " Meaning there's…"  
" Hope?" the mom added.

He nodded. " But this also means there's a chance of an unsuccessful recovery. This is how a coma works…the victim of this is of course unresponsive to anything."

They all nodded.

" Basically what I am trying to say is," he frowned. " There is a decision to be made. I won't have you make it now, because it is pretty early. But later on you will have to think about whether or not to keep the life support on or off."

Josh registered this. " Wait? You mean pull the plug? No, we can't Drake's in there. He's in there."

" We know," he sighed. " I faced this many times before. Many families. I've seen miracles and tragedies. And sometimes it is best for the patient if…"  
" The plug is pulled," the mom interrupted.

He nodded. " Again, it's early. So don't let it worry your head too much."

With that the doctor exited the room. Their mother headed over to Drake's bed.

" Give us a sign son, any sign," she sighed. " We really need one."

* * *

Josh couldn't believe the time lapse. It had been two weeks since that last visit. This meant one of two things. First the obvious and second the month was coming to an end. A whole month had passed and no recovery from Drake.

" Pass the syrup," Josh asked.

Meghan made no movements.

" Come on, Meghan," Josh frowned.

She sulked refusing to comply. Josh finally just stretched his arm to receive the bottle.

" They're thinking about it," Meghan sighed.

" About what?" Josh asked after chewing.

" Pulling the plug."

" What?"

" I know, we have to go," Meghan begged. "Drake needs us. We have to get him to wake up. Or…we won't have another chance."

He agreed. They jumped into the car and headed over to the hospital.

* * *

"Drake, please wake up," Meghan begged. " You have to. It's your last chance. Drake please. They are going to pull the plug. And then we will lose you forever."

" Don't say it like that," Josh warned.

" Like what?" Meghan snarled. " It's true."

He sighed. His head perked up instantly at the sound of a mumble.

" Did you hear that?" Josh questioned.

"No."

A smile grew on Josh's face. " Drake was trying to say something."

They got closer to his bed and each took a hold of his hand.

" Drake if you can hear us squeeze our hands."

There was a light squeeze.

" Okay," Josh smiled. " Drake we need you back. It's been rough."

Meghan nodded crying.

"Uhh."

They looked at each other. " Drake?"

His eyes fluttered. And then there was a smile.

" Oh no,Josh," Meghan cried. " Maybe this was what the nurse was…"

" Meghan, hush," he frowned. " Negativity won't help him."

She kept her mouth shut.

" Uh…"

" Drake? It's us Meghan and Josh."

The smile grew.

" We came to visit."

The fluttering of his eyes increased.

" And we miss you."

" I…"

Drake's face was contorted in pain.

" He's trying to say something."

" I…"

They listened.

" I missed…you…" he said pain evident in his voice. " Too."

" Oh my gosh," Josh screamed. " Oh my gosh."

He whipped out his cell phone. " Mom, Dad!"

Meghan all the while screamed in the background.

* * *

" He told you he missed you?"

" Yes."

" Honey, that could just be…"

" No mom," Josh frowned. " Coma patients speaking full sentences. No, Drake is trying hard to come back."

Their parents smiled. " Josh and Meghan. It's been a month…and well we've decided that…we don't want him to suffer anymore and…"

"No."

" Josh it's the best and…"

" No. Just give him time. He's coming around."

" But when!" their mom shouted. " When Josh? It's been a month. It's been a month."

Meghan began to cry again.

" A month, Josh," their mother cried. " A month."

There was an inaudible mumble.

" Don't…"

They were all looking at Drake.

" Drake?" his mom cried.

And then his eyes lids fluttered more.

" Honey,"

Two pair of eyes opened.

" Mom? Dad?" he smiled weakly.

Cheering broke throughout the room. Drake smiled.

" Thanks for not giving up," he grinned.

" Oh Drake," Meghan whined. " Oh Drake I'm so sorry."

" Meghan, it's okay…really…"

" No," her voice got high pitched. " I…almost…and you…could have…oh my gosh."

Drake stuck out his arms to her. She smiled and accepted the hug. The doctor walked in smiling.

" Another miracle," he smiled. " Good."

* * *

Drake strummed away on his guitar.

" Man it's been crazy," he laughed.

" Yeah," Josh sighed.

It had been a three weeks since Drake recovered. He of course was going through some physical therapy.

" Falling down the stairs, being in a coma," he smiled. " Waking up and then physical therapy…man."

Josh agreed. " How long do you think it will before you can really play that guitar again?"

" My therapist says maybe a week," he smiled. " But she was so surprised with how well I recovered with speech and some of my motorskills. She thinks it might be less time before I can play again."

" That's good."

" It's awesome, but for now, I think I'll just strum this one string slowly," he sighed.

" Hey Drake maybe in a couple of weeks you'll be able to play some basketball with me and…Drake?"

Soft snoring filled their room.

" Welcome back brother," he smiled. " Welcome back."

* * *

End. Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
